We Will Get Through
by riseFIREgirl
Summary: Ciara is a Selkie that is in love with Aaron thats a Clavat. Does he love her too? Only Marth the Liltlie knows. But will he tell Ciara? At the end of the adventure will he spill it? Or will he do it sonner?P.S. Marth hates being in the middle.
1. Leaving and A Little Secret For Marth

Characters:

Aaron: Male, Clavat, Headand Ciara: Female, Selkie, Shark Eyes Marth: Male, Liltie, Steel Visor

Three friends that knew each other since they were young, go on a journey they never been before.

* * *

Ciara opened her eyes and knew today was the day. It was the day when her and their carvan go out to find the myrrth trees.She rembered that Aaron was the leader because they trusted him.Ciara and her friends, Aaron and Marth,were chosen to look for the myrrth trees. Even though they threre was only three of them, they made a pretty good team. Aaron defended them, Marth mostly did the damage and Ciara heald them and carried the chalice. Ciara remembered last time when she and some other members of Spira's carvan went to find myrrth for Spira's crystal. All of them died except for her, but luckly she brought the myrrth backand Spira was safe from the miasma. Now Aaron was the leader and she wouldn't want any of her friends dead, espacially Aaron. It was true, she had a crush on Aaron since she meet him. Marth knew her before Aaron and he was her most trusted friend. Marth found out that Ciara liked him not so long ago. Of corse, Ciara threatened him not to tell anyone espacially Aaron. Marth played cool and just said,"Well, it's just a little crush right?" Ciara didn't really want him to know that she REALLY loved him, so she just said, "Umm...yeah, just a little crush. Right." 

"Ciara! It's time to go!" Ciara had a different name than her family. They had names like, Gan Noo(her brother)or something like that. Sometimes she felt left out, but she new that her and her name was special. Now look at her, she was in Spira's caravan. She said her goodbyes to her family and went outside to the town's Crystal where Aaron and Marth was. They were waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey, look, it's Ciara,"Marth said. She went up to them and sat by Aaron. Marth smiled, but faded when Ciara gave him a evil glare. But when he turned around, he let out a giggle. 

"So Ciara," Aaron said. "Are you excided?"

"Hmm? Oh...yeah! I'm ready to go out there and see action!"

"Yeah, me too!" Marth said butting in.

" I wish we can go sooner, but we need to see Ronald, I think he slept in. Hey, why don't you asked my dad to make you guys a weapon while I go see Ronald to tell us we can go"

"Sure! I think we should get new weapons, DON'T YOU AGREE CIARA?" He yelled at her just to make sure she was there.

"Huh? Yeah, I think thats a great idea." Marth sighed, he knew that she was dreaming about Aaron again...

"Okay then..." Then he left. Marth saw that look on Ciara's face, she watched him run off. Daydreaming about him.

"Dang,"Marth said to himself. "She must think about him like...everyday. I wonder if she ever takes her mind off of him. She probolly forgets about him when she fights."

"Okay!" Aaron said coming back. " Ronald said that we can finally leave."

"GREAT! I was getting bored!" Ciara said.

"Right..." Marth mumered. Ciara glared at him. He was really getting annoyed with those glares. Oh, how much he wanted to shout out "SHE LOVES YOU!"But he knew that she would kill him. Besides, she was his friend and would never blow a secret, but Aaron was his friend too and would never keep a secret away from him. "I HATE BEINGING IN THE MIDDLE!"

"Huh?" Ciara said.

"What?" Aaron said.

"Oh nothing..." Marth said.

"Well, lets get moving," Aaron said.

"Right!"Marth and Ciara said a the same time.Then they all left Spira leaving everyone.

" MIND YOUR HEALTH!BE CAREFUL! REMEMBER, WE LOVE YOU!" Ciara noticed her family was shouting these words.

"I WILL!" She shouted back waving back at them. Without noticing, Aaron was watching her.

"Why do I feel this way about her?" He thought. Good thing that Ciara didn't see and Marth didn't noticed him staring at her. But unfortunatly, Marth saw him.

"Does Aaron like Ciara?" Marth said quietly. He shook his head and lead their caravan to their first adventure. "I hope that Aaron and Ciara won't ruin our adventure."

* * *

Well...this is my first Cyrstal Chronicle fic! I hope you like it! HOPEFULY! 

P.S. If you don't like the first chapter so far, please tell me what I need to work on.

P.S.S. Oh yeah! Please reveiw!

riseFIREgirl

P.S.S.S. I DON'T CARE IF I SPELLED ANYTHING WONG!


	2. The Truth Comes Out From Aaron

Okay. I was a little nervous if any one would have reviwed my story cause I'm new here. Oh well. At least one person read it.

* * *

The journey just started and Marth was gettingbored and Ciara fell asleep.

"Marth, can you help me wake her up?" Aaron said.

"Nope. Sorry. Your on your own buddy." He said. Lots of things were on his mind about his two friends. "What happens if they become soul mates?" He thought. "What will happen to me if they're gone? What happens if they break up and don't see each other again?" He started to freak out. "What happens if I never get a girl-wait, what does this has to deal with my friendship problems?"

"Umm...Marth, are you okay?" Aaron said from behind.

"Aaron, what happens if like, well...you see...umm...I have these other two friends thats not you and Ciara and they like each other. And, one of them is thinking that they should go steady. What happens if I get left out?"

"Well Marth, umm, hopefully that they don't forget about you and they'll see you again. I know that I'm not the best advice giver in the town, but thats the best I could think of."

"Aaron, theres one more thing."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like Ciara? Don't lie to me. We're friends. Buddy o' Pal."

"Well...umm...yes I do. Ever since I meet her I knew it was love at first sight. But, the thing I worried about is that we come from diffrent tribes, I mean, I'm a Clavat, she's a Selkie, I don't know what she thinks of me. She probolly thinks I'm not her type."

"I knew it..."

"How did you know?"

"That look you have when you're around her, when she leaves, you follow her, I caught you staring at her just a few minutes ago when we just left, and every day you well...umm...never mind."

"Now you know, but please don't tell Ciara."

"I won't."

"Thank you!" Then Aaron wraped his arms around Marth. Marth took off his visor and turned red.

"Umm...Aaron, are you gay?" Aaron turned red. He took his arms off of him and let out a fake laugh.

"Uhh, of course not! Remember, I like Ciara! Not you! Ahaha..."

"Yeah." Finally, Ciara woke up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Marth said. "Hey, wait, who's that?"

"Who?" Ciara and Aaron said at the same time.

* * *

Okay, I'm done with the seconed chapter. Tell me what I should do, and review please! 


End file.
